


A Lifestyle Breed (Russian Translation)

by ThePeripheralLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight
Summary: Однажды Майкрофт одолжил у Королевы Елизаветы её пёсиков корги, Клинтона и Брюса, и... оставил их у Грега.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lifestyle Breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117108) by [dontbecooler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler), [printician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/printician/pseuds/printician). 



Майкрофт, у нас в гостиной корги. Что они там делают? Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что это корги самой Королевы. — ГЛ. 

**_Не трогай их. — МХ._ **

**_Возможно, это корги Королевы. — МХ._ **

Что значит «возможно, это корги Королевы»?! — ГЛ.

Так они её или нет? — ГЛ.

**_Они мои... Временно. — МХ._ **

Майкрофт! — ГЛ.

**_Да, это её корги. Я присматриваю за ними. — МХ._ **

Господи Иисусе! — ГЛ.

Как ты умудрился получить такую работу? Смотритель, чёрт возьми, за королевскими корги? — ГЛ.

**_Я… вызвался добровольно. Грег, я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, присмотри за корги, пока я на работе. — МХ._ **

На кой чёрт ты вообще согласился на [ _сообщение обрывается_ ] — ГЛ.

**_Грег? — МХ._ **

ГОСПОДЬ МИЛОСТИВЫЙ ПОМОГИ МНЕ ОНИ УРОНИЛИ МЕНЯ Я НЕ МОГУ ВСТАТЬ. — ГЛ. 

**_О, Грегори. Я уже подумал, что случилось что-то ужасное. — МХ._ **

**_Просто... прогони их. — МХ._ **

ОНИ НЕ ПРОГОНЯЮТСЯ. — ГЛ. 

**_Так как ты не можешь позволить себе грубо с ними обращаться... Любовь моя, мне будет тебя не хватать. — МХ._ **

[ _Некоторое время спустя_ ] Сейчас я сижу за кухонным столом, с ног до головы покрытый собачей шерстью. — ГЛ. 

И ты мне за это заплатишь. Сполна. — ГЛ.

**_Можешь забрать половину того, что нам заплатят. — МХ._ **

Мне не нужны деньги. Мне нужна моральная компенсация за то, что со мной только что произошло. — ГЛ. 

**_Они... растлили тебя? — МХ._ **

Господи Иисусе... НЕТ! — ГЛ.

Они накинулись на меня и, повалив на пол, постояли на мне. В прямом смысле. Постояли на моей груди и походили по мне туда-сюда. — ГЛ.

**_О. Забавно. — МХ._ **

**_И очень похоже на Лиззи. — МХ._ **

[ _Некоторое время спустя_ ] Ты... ты только что назвала Королеву Великобритании «Лиззи»? — ГЛ.

**_Нет? — МХ._ **

Это просто выше моих сил. В моей гостиной играются корги Королевы Великобритании, а её саму ты только что назвал «Лиззи». — ГЛ.

Как всё это вообще относится к моей жизни? — ГЛ.

**_У меня же есть возможность каждую неделю навещать её и разговаривать с ней о Клинтоне и Брюсе. Очаровательные зверушки... А за чашечкой чая, как тебе известно, человеческим существам свойственно вести непринуждённые беседы. — МХ._ **

**_И во время одной из таких бесед я поинтересовался у неё, не могу ли я взять их к себе на пару дней, чтобы посмотреть, подойдёт ли эта порода к... нашему образу жизни. — МХ._ **

[ _Некоторое время спустя_ ] Ты что, чёрт возьми, одолжил у Королевы корги, чтобы проверить, не захочешь ли ты завести себе одного такого же? — ГЛ.

**_И чтобы проверить, не захочешь ли и ты одного себе! — МХ._ **

**_Поэтому я оставил их у тебя, чтобы ты смог ответить на этот вопрос. — МХ._ **

**_Надеялся, ты будешь в восторге. — МХ._ **

Я был бы в куда большем восторге, если бы вся эта ситуация не вводила меня в чёртов ступор. — ГЛ.

Но, надо отдать тебе должное, они и вправду лапочки. — ГЛ.

На своих очаровательных маленьких и коротеньких ножках. — ГЛ.

**_Это должен был быть сюрприз или что-то вроде того. — МХ._ **

**_Ты же сам говорил, что мне стоит стать немного романтичнее. — МХ._ **

**_Но цветы показались мне слишком тривиальным способом. — МХ._ **

Просто к твоему сведению, Майк, «стать романтичнее» и «одолжить у Королевы корги, чтобы сделать мне сюрприз» — это совершенно разные вещи. — ГЛ. 

Но чёрт меня побери, если я не смогу нежно выбить дурь из этих псов. — ГЛ.

**_Я знал, что они тебе понравятся. — МХ._ **

Почему-то я всегда думал, что ты предпочитаешь кошек. — ГЛ.

Кстати, я что-то не уверен, что нам разрешат завести хоть каких-нибудь зверушек в нашем здании. — ГЛ.

**_Ты должен увидеть их щенками. — МХ._ **

О, Господи. Нет. Не уверен, что хочу этого. Мне же тогда придётся сразу штук двенадцать купить. — ГЛ.

[j.peg изображение в приложении] **_Нет, ты должен, смотри, Грег. — МХ._**

( _см. изображение 1 в примечании_ )

**_Не забывай, я всегда могу подёргать за кое-какие ниточки и... — МХ._ **

**_Я... Ты знаешь. Я. Такой... — МХ._ **

[ _Некоторое время спустя_ ] Плохой. Ты плохой человек. — ГЛ.

И я хочу как минимум двух. — ГЛ. 

**_Двух щенков корги? Девочек? Клинтон склонен писаться на вещи, как и многие мальчики. — МХ._ **

**_Можем завести одну с рыжей шёрсткой, а одну — с трёхцветной. — МХ._ **

ЧТО?! — ГЛ.

И он так просто разгуливает по нашей квартире?! — ГЛ.

**_Возможно, не стоит спускать с него глаз. — МХ._ **

**_Не так уж и сложно всё почистить, Грегори. — МХ._ **

Чёрт возьми, Майкрофт, если он нассыт хоть на что-нибудь, сам будешь за ним убирать! — ГЛ.

Но да. Звучит мило. — ГЛ.

А как мы их назовём? — ГЛ. 

**_Одной имя можешь выбрать ты, другой — я. — МХ._ **

Или мы можем назвать их Шерлок и Джон. Хотел бы я посмотреть на реакцию твоего брата на это — вот это была бы умора. — ГЛ.

**_Как смотришь на то, что я назову свою Шерли? — МХ._ **

Идеально. — ГЛ.

**_А как ты назовёшь свою? — МХ._ **

Наверное, я самый скучный человек в мире, раз предлагаю назвать её Белла? — ГЛ.

**_Да. А вообще это очень даже мило. — МХ._ **

Шарлотта. — ГЛ.

**_М? Всё-таки не Белла. — МХ._ **

Нет. И в нём как раз две «Т», потому что мы стильные и элегантные. — ГЛ.

**_И Шарлоттой у нас будет зваться та, что с рыжей шёрсткой, да? — МХ._ **

Означает ли это, что ты хочешь себе трёхцветную? — ГЛ.

**_У Шерлока тёмные волосы, а у Шерли тёмная шёрстка. — МХ._ **

А мне нравится. Так что да, пожалуй, Шарлотта будет рыженькой. — ГЛ.

**_Двойное «Ш». Мне тоже нравится. Они успокоились? — МХ._ **

Один спит на моём кресле, а другой лежит на моих коленях и пинает мою ногу, пока я поглаживаю ему животик. — ГЛ.

**_Очаровательно. — МХ._ **

**_Советую воспользоваться моментом. Скоро за ними придут. — МХ._ **

Что? Нет! Почему? — ГЛ.

**_Я... позволил себе маленькую невинную ложь. — МХ._ **

О, Господи… И какую же? — ГЛ.

**_Лиз... Её Величество была уверена, что её мальчики смогут убедить тебя согласиться купить себе собственного корги меньше, чем за час. — МХ._ **

**_И это сработало. — МХ._ **

**_Теперь я должен Королеве пятьдесят фунтов стерлингов. — МХ._ **

Ненавижу тебя. — ГЛ.

**_Они у меня на заднем сидении. — МХ._ **

[ _Некоторое время спустя_ ] Под «они» ты имеешь в виду Шерли и Шарлотту? — ГЛ.

**_Да. Я купил их, когда... Кажется, когда ты сказал что-то про моральную компенсацию. А Её Величество помогла мне их выбрать. — МХ._ **

Это самая нелепая ситуация, в которой я когда-либо оказывался. — ГЛ.

**_Но... Ты же всё ещё их хочешь, да? — МХ._ **

Чёрт возьми, конечно, хочу. — ГЛ.

Привези их скорее сюда, я хочу познакомиться с моими девочками. — ГЛ.

**_Клинтона и Брюса уже забрали? — МХ._ **

Ага. Пять минут назад приходил какой-то паренёк в костюме и забрал их. Заставил его показать мне своё удостоверение личности. — ГЛ.

**_Хорошо. Её Величество будет рада узнать, что ты подошёл к этому вопросу с таким вниманием. — МХ._ **

**_А ещё я купил всё, что им нужно. — МХ._ **

Мне как-то не особо хотелось, чтобы меня прикончили из-за того, что я позволил похитить этих псов в мою смену. — ГЛ.

**_Они такие маленькие и непоседливые. — МХ._ **

Отлично. Возможно, нам понадобится какое-то время, чтобы приучить их ко всему и всё такое. — ГЛ.

Или мы могли просто позвать Роджера Магфорда. — ГЛ. 

**_Ах, да, Родж. Хороший человек. — МХ._ **

Ты это серьёзно? Ты только что назвал его Роджем? — ГЛ. 

Это самое нелепое прозвище, что я слышал. — ГЛ.

[ _Несколько секунд спустя_ ]

Возвращайся домой, Майкрофт. Я хочу щеночков. — ГЛ.

**_Почти дома. Готовься. — МХ._ **

Я полностью готов. — ГЛ.

**_Точно готов? — МХ._ **

О да. — ГЛ.

( _см. изображение 2 в примечании_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Изображения с корги:  
> 1) http://www.picshare.ru/view/7756517/  
> 2) http://www.picshare.ru/view/7756519/
> 
> Примечания по переводу:  
> 1) В оригинале для своей корги Грег выбрал имя Скарлетт, но суть была в том, чтобы оба имени начинались на одну букву.  
> 2) Роджер Магфорд — известный британский специалист по психологии домашних животных. 
> 
> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке на оригинал (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4117108) и нажмите кнопочку KUDOS! Сделайте автору приятное.
> 
> Перевод можно также прочесть на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4920964


End file.
